The Portal Girls (A Minecraft To Real Life Story)
by petloverz
Summary: This story is about a few girls, that have special powers. I am Pet. We are through troubles, and struggle to keep the world in place. My best friend is Speedy. She Speeds/Runs at amazing speeds. Herobrine and steve jump in too. This story contains fighting. This is my first story, and im bad at summary's. I hope you enjoy!


Walking out of the store, speedy listens for the scream. It seemed to be gone. Then looking to the right, observing, she turns to her left to see a girl rushing past. Being knocked over, Speedy barely dodges the wave of floating stone and policemen trailing behind her. Curious to what she just expierienced, she looks at her hand, vibrating so fast as to vibrate through the walls. Doing so, she reaches the girl just in time, and appears as the girl looks into the dark alley she was desperate for. "so, what's up?" Speedy asks casualy. As the girl runs up the ladder next to her, she gets to the roof and continues running, but Speedy just appears again. After jumping off the roof and landing on the beam of a pole for power lines, the girl continues to run. She gets to a hotel and locks the door. Speedy then replies to her own statement saying "Its no use running, I'll be faster." The girl stops to allow an answer to be given. "My names... Sophie..."

Then Sophie replied silently, "I guess I can't hide forever... I was taken from my parents, they lost any memory of me... Or what I could do..." Gasping, Speedy said softly "I've gone through losing it all... It's hard. I know its insensitive to ask but... What can you do?" Looking straight into Speedy's electric blue eyes, unknowing they were both very different from others, she replied "I can move things with my mind, and sometimes read others... I don't suppose you would know much of something like that." as Speedy's wings started to be rebuilt by blue dust, she looked Sophie back into the eye and said "Theres a world that's left uncharted. Actually, many different worlds if you know what I mean." Sophie lost a tear, and released a sigh of relief. "So what now? I guess I've made a friend, and you might be the first I've had in a while."  
Pausing, looking out at the sunset, and opening eyes wildly at the night being formed before them, Speedy released her hood, showing her only secret to someone she only just met. "maybe we could talk, I don't know you very well even yet." "yeah... That would be nice..." blurred out Sophie, ready to release her life to someone else, and share her hardships.

Walking out of the house Sophie had risen from the ground, Speedy looked amazed at what her new friend held. "your a good architect Sophie..." replying with only a smile, Sophie looked like she had built a skyscraper. "well, how bout I show what I accomplished, and compare its ignorance to your master piece." smiled speedy as she led her friend to a small room under the house. As the sound of gears grinding filled the large room, Speedy grabbed a blade and tossed one to Sophie. "Please don't tell me I have to do what I think I will..." Speedy eyebrowed Sophie and took off her boots, to ensure she couldn't super run. "Practice makes perfect, let's see whatcha got." Speedy clanged the metal against its twin's and finally tossed the steel blade from the telepaths hands. "maybe your better at using your powers then using a sword?" "look, I'm not good at much... I've been on the run, I haven't practiced as much as you." Sophie declared. "just because you haven't tried doesn't mean your not good. Give it your all, and when you realize you might be better at something else, you can try it. If you fail at that after giving it your all, you can try something else. Just because you have not practiced doesn't mean you aren't good." Speedy encouraged as she led Sophie to a small room. "I want you to take me into your mind, it will be good practice." "what? No! I'm not letting you see how I eat or- my dreams! Or anything!" cried Sophie as she clenched her fist. "do you really think I'd go out telling people? Cmon, it's great practice and you know I wouldn't betray you, or laugh at your mind." as Sophie walked to her new room and began unpacking, Speedy walked to her own, and stared into the mirror, as her eyes turned red, and she jumped back, ready to cry for what she might of become, but being glad of what she didn't.

Looking out at the city before her, Sophie peeked into her new friends room, seeing she was deep asleep, she shut the door, then opened it again to see if her friend was asleep. Speedy was out for the count. Running to the balcony, Sophie moved over a stone so she could jump it, and get to the city. As she tried to pick herself up with her powers, she began to levitate. As she flew towards the gate, she had hoped she wouldn't be seen in the dark. Walking to her grocery store, Sophie noticed a shady figure. As the figure walked off quickly, Sophie scaled up the side of a skyscraper, and sat perched. Seeing the figure walk into a small building, she peeked in and saw three men. After she moved open the door, she watched as the two men searched tirelessly for their next victim, but at no avail. As they didn't realize, the girl had snuck in, and while the man inside was taking a bathroom break, she peaked at the paper sitting on the desk. Putting it into a copier, she quietly copied the plan, but realized it was for a bomb, not a simple bank robbery. Seeing the door open, the girl grabbed a metal pipe and prepared as the men walked in. She was cornered, and suddenly a girl with glowing purple eyes walked in, (So Called Endergirl or pet) and teleported to the girl, grabbing her, and removing her from the seen into a dark alley. As Sophie reached to thank the girl, the girl backed up and the moonlight struck her. Fur started to grow on her back, and her teeth grew to an enormous size. As Lauren started to levitate, and flew into the darkness, the girl's mind goes blank. She later wakes up on the top of a car, lost and confused, as Sophie leaves her room, Speedy looks at the girl who looked restless and tired. "you ok?" "Ya ya... Just... Fi-" as Sophie falls down knocked out. Sophie opened her eye, looking at the white cieling of her room. Speedy suddenly jumped out of nowhere. "Yay! Your awake! How are you feeling? I hope it's not too bad..." Sophie looked at Speedy, with vision still blurred, then with a cough, "Not too good... What happened..." as a voice echoes through the house, Speedy's eyes turn red, and she jumps up trying to find the source. "Im not sure, but, your eyes turned purple.." "Purple?" screamed Sophie as she stared at the mirror. "Speedy, what's going on?" cried out the terrorized girl as Speedy carefully replied, "it could just be a cold...?" Sophie leaned back and tried to get more sleep, while Speedy treated the illness like a simple cold.

Every night, Sophie would watch as purple eyes stared into her soul. The 4th night, the eyes broke in, and Sophie woke in a cave. Surrounded by 3 girls, and hundreds of other trapped souls, Sophie seemed to forget everything. Her life was blank accept for the thoughts that the girls had tried to entrap into her mind. The girl that had taken Sophie simply demanded she start work mining, and sent her to do so. Sophie was hypnotized into believing she was mindless. Working the mines and practicing in combat every day, Sophie believed she would do this every day for the rest of her life. Then, after mining for days, she came across a small chest. She grabbed it and read the name. She opened it out of the little curiosity she had left in her. Then floated out a white orb, that seemed to steal the disease, but only a little of it. She might need two to cure her fully... Then, staring at the throne of one of the girls, she saw the orb. Walkng, closer and closer, she threw a pebble near another miner, and the girls ran to check it out. The orb was stuck in the throne. She would have to find a way to dislodge it. There was a crowbar under her, but the girls would get back before she could get the orb. She picked up the other orb, and it cured her halfway again, being just able to use her power to get the crowbar, she watched as the girls got closer. They had seen her! She grabbed the crowbar and tugged on the orb. Just getting it out, she held the orbs in both hands and they shone, the miners were freed, everyone accept the girls. Who didn't seem to want their freedom. She watched as they looked around devastated. The one Sophie had met before, looked at her. As Sophie hurried off, the girl followed silently. As Sophie found her way back to her home, she looked into the window, seeing speedy crying, in hopes she might only see her friend once more. Then the knock came, and speedy dragged over. Looking out, she saw her friend. They were reunited, and happy once again. Another knock came, Speedy looked out, and saw the girl. She opened the door, and the girl seemed sorry. They accepted her in, and hoped she would join them as friends.

As Sophie stared through the window at the beautiful room, Speedy slowly peeked her head up, and whispered "What's shacalacking?" Sophie quickly and nervously fell back off the building, only just catching herself from becoming roadkill. Sophie flew back up and looked at Speedy with a confused look. "What was that?" Speedy cowarded down before replying "you looked so unfrightened... I just wanted to freak ya out." Sophie quickly went home, and was followed by Speedy, with a pizza delivery man. Suddenly, a roar was heard, something unlike anything else they had heard before. Looking out of the window, Sophie saw a cloud, a mushroom of smoke. She remained motionless, staring at it with devastation. The power plant had blown up. Suddenly she felt a shockwave hit her, and render her paused. But suddenly... The sky started to turn green. Maybe this was more than a nukelear explosion, maybe it was planned. "The bomb!" Sophie quickly remembered the plans the men had drawn. She clenched them from her pocket, and saw, it was them. But there were chemicals involved. Calling Speedy, they rushed to the city, only to see it in chaos. Windows were shattered, cars stopped in their tracks. But they didn't see the one thing they had prepared for- death. Everyone looked fine. A scarred girl started walking away, burning her own shoes. One had a small tornado surrounding them, like he was its prisoner. The chemicals messed with the humans, this would change the world. Maybe now, the world had a place for them.

Chasing down the streets, the men stormed into the bank. One released a gas formula his arms, killing most of the people in the bank. The other carried a bag, and had a gas mask on. They stole the money and fleed quickly. The next day, Speedy sat perched, invisible on the upper portion if the bank, staring down to what had happened. She hopped out and opened her phone. Texting Sophie what had happened. Then quickly closing the holographic phone, to run for a burrito. "how could we track them?" Sophie replied on her phone. "Maybe we just have to wait for them to strike again." Grabbing her food, she stormed home. "But... At what cost? More lives? We need bait." running into Sophie's room and closing the door, she handed her the greasy goodness wrapped in tortilla shell. "I have an idea. But it's a long shot" "What is it?" Questioning her friend and looking into the mirror to see if her clothes looked good, Sophir turned and waited. "Never mind... It's a bad idea." Speedy blurred out as she turned to leave. "No wait! I'm sure it's better than nothing." turning back to Sophie with a smile, Speedy replied: when I came to earth, I had some gold on me, since well, the islands of the Aether are filled with pure gold. I might have some left in my old boots." Speedy went into the room next door, and pulled out a chunk of gold. "What? You've had gold all this time and you didn't tell me?" "well... I thought I would save it for an emergency." Sophie grabbed some of the gold, and quickly made a sign. "Rock convention here come buy gold!" placing the sign in an abandoned building, Sophie then started setting up. They grabbed random rocks and put them on podiums. Then, for the gold.

That night, the men stormed in. One turned into the foggy gas, while the other searched for the gold. Sophie ran upto the man and brought a rock into his view, a bit too close. Being knocked out, Sophie grabbed some cuffs and held the man to the wall. Now for the gas man. The man covered the room, as Speedy started to cough, she attempted to create a whirlwind and trap the gas. She was too sick and too tired. Running fast, but not fast enough, Sophie ran for the vacuum cleaner, then started to choke also. Both starting to collapse. Sophie inched towards the two, but wasn't quite near enough. Speedy couldn't keep running much longer, Sophie lifted the metal box, flipped the switch, and it was over. Both lay sitting there, collapsed. Then realizing, the first man had escaped. They opened the vacuum and watched as the gas shaped into a man. Before the man could think, he was made prisoner with a special collar that deactivated his ability. Locked into another dimension, the man sat and spoke little. Both girls went upstairs and collapsed, coughing up the poison. They remained sick for over a week. But when they were ready to fight again, they came back vigilant.

Sophie walked into the room to wake up Speedy. "Wake up Speeds" Speedy just kept sleeping. Sophie tried a horn. Nothing... After giving about 19 attempts, she gave up. Then gave a thought... What if she could find out why Speedy wasn't waking up by going into her head? Sophie focused, then when she opened her eyes to give up, she realized she had done it.  
Looking around, it looked chaotic. Everything was gliching out. After running on the floating path for minutes, she saw Speedys back, and ran upto her. "Speedy?!" Turning Speedy around and looking at her, she looked like she was 9, and as soon as Sophie touched her, Speedys eyes turned red. Sophie backed off, and looked at the scared little girl. The girl ran off to hide, while Sophie followed. "Please... Speedy!" "Who are you? What do you want?" Sophie looked at the girl quivering under a rock, "Speedy, you're afraid of something... Aren't you?" Speedy crawled deeper in the small cave. "How would you know? I don't even know you." cried Speedy. "Speedy, I'm your friend. I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me what's wrong, so I can help you." Spoke Sophie as she attempted to crawl into the cave. "If I was your friend, wouldn't I have told you what was wrong?" "I guess, you were one of the quiet ones about these things. But nows your chance, please, I wanna help you." Stepping closer, Speedy explained her secret. Her father was netherian, and mother Aetherian. It was like a disease waiting to destroy its host. It held her prisoner, and her emotions it tortured. After explaining, Sophie took her hand, and told her that it would be fine. Speedy and Sophie both woke up. Looking at Sophie, Speedy, ashamed said "I'm sorry... You shouldn't of had t-" "Speedy, please. No need to apologize. It's fine, you cant hide from who you are..." looking thankfully to Sophie, Speedy got out of bed, and took off her hood.

It was dark and cold. The freezing air stung her lungs and the wind bit her cheeks. Everywhere she looked she saw black. She was alone. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. It was dead silent.

"You can't run forever." The voice reverberated, coming from everywhere.

She spun around, her hair whipping into her face. She hugged her arms and watched, listened for whoever had made the sound.

"You can't run forever," the voice repeated. Something caught her eye. She turned and came face-to-face with two purple-glowing eyes. She screamed and stumbled backward, clapping her hands over her ears.

"Stop! Go away!" she screamed, doubling over and falling to her knees as pain stabbed into her gut. She swallowed the lump in her throat and focused on slowing her breathing. She couldn't let this get to her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing her thoughts away, clearing her mind. She closed her mind and numbed herself to the pain that jolted through her body.

It was edging unbearable whenever something grabbed her arm and jerked her away, causing her to lose concentration. Her scream stopped in her throat and she couldn't breathe. It was so excruciating her body felt like it was on fire. She needed air, she needed to breath, but the fear and pain that ripped through her fogged her mind. Just when she thought she was going to lose it, something grabbed her arm and ripped her away.

Sophie's eyes snapped open and she vaulted herself over the edge of the sofa, landing on her back. She gulped in air like she'd never even breathed before. Speedy rushed to her side, checking her hands, arms, shoulders, neck, head, everything, making sure she was okay.

"Stars! Are you alright?" Speedy said, her voice portraying deep concern. Relief flooded the girl's face and she closed her eyes, her breathing slowing to normal. She managed a weak nod and Speedy helped her sit up and lean against the couch.

"What happened?" Speedy asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked, rubbing her temples as a headache began to form.

"You started screaming and flailing around and when I tried to calm you down you stopped breathing and freaked me out."

"I…I don't know. A bad dream I guess." Said Sophie, not meeting Speedy's gaze. Speedy sat back and blew out a breath, obviously annoyed, but not wanting to be nosy.

"So…" she said, trying to avoid the awkward silence. "What's your name?" When the girl didn't respond, Speedy grinned mischievously. "You know, you're going to have to tell me your name or you leave me no choice but to give you one." Still the girl remained silent. Speedy's smile widened as she said, "Alright, fine, your name's Burrito from here on out."

She sat alone on a small bed in a large room, with a gigantic V in the middle. It just sat there, golden among the black walls and the black staircase and the black bed.  
The girl was the only interesting thing in the room; she had fiery red hair and one piercing blue eye, and it was so filled with hatred and icy fire that it was unbearable. Her face was covered in scars; a notch over her lip, a carve under her left eye, the one uncovered, cuts covering her cheeks. They simply added to her ferocity.  
You could either cringe at her gaze or run away. The other eye, weirdly, was covered with a frayed black eyepatch. The girl laid down on her bed, crossing one ankle over the other. She was dressed in all black, leather, something a biker would wear. She was slender, but you could see the muscle beneath her skin. A gun sat in a large holster at her hip.  
Venus got off her bed in one fluid motion, her long legs swinging around agilely. She slowly walked to the staircase in the corner of the room and slipped up, into a modern-looking, sleek room. It was all iron, with a strange portal up against one wall. It was glowing and shimmery, and Venus stopped and stared at it once she came out of her room.  
The portal had never done this before; Venus drew her gun, which turned out to be a regular, black pistol, and narrowed her eye. The portal continued to shimmer, and Venus growled.  
No, not talked, growled. It was feral.  
She leaned back, looking strangely feline. Serpente was gone and it was up to her to manage the skyscraper, which was a mistake on Serpente's part. She could burn it down and he would be furious, but she would endure anything to keep it burnt.  
Just not death; exactly what Serpente threatened.  
Venus kept her gun trained on the portal, and when something, two somethings, tumbled out, she almost fired.  
With one callused hand tightened on the trigger, Venus peered around her gun and slowly holstered it. One graceful hand still covered her gun, and her eye still was narrowed and piercing.  
The first thing she noticed was that there were two people.  
They had wings.  
One had a tail.  
They both looked weird.  
Venus drew her gun and fired two precise shots, one right next to the blonde one's head, another crossing through the small gap between the purple-haired girl's torso and arm.  
The girl with the purple hair whimpered and scampered away, pressing herself to the wall. She had a strange, blossoming glow around her, and she was dressed in black too. She had leathery, large indigo wings that curled around her protectively, and a forked tail that wound around her left leg, the same shade as her wings. She was pretty in an odd way, what with her mystical appearance.  
The other one was definitely offensive.

Blonde hair, light, Grecian clothing, and massive white wings that looked extremely powerful.  
She was crouching, kinda, doubled over, but like a feline, like Venus was a moment ago. Now Venus looked simply ruthless, one hand on her gun, pointed straight at the blonde girl.  
Slowly the blonde girl stood up straight, her thick hair falling out of her face, revealing piercing, icy eyes. They were a shade darker than Venus', which were the same shade as ice itself, with a hint of light blue. Venus didn't speak. She wasn't ready to reveal her own power, when the two girls were just standing there. Instead, she kept her gun trained on the blonde and spoke in a low, intense voice. It mimicked thunder.  
"Who are you, where are you from, and who is that girl?" Venus gestured towards the other girl with her gun. The blonde stood still, contemplating, Venus thought, then spoke in a voice that was a bit higher-pitched than Venus', but still intimidating and fierce.  
"I'm Speedy. She's Pet. I'm from the Aether, she's from the End." Venus scoffed and started laughing.  
"Aether? End? What are you, a fairy? Are you gonna fly away?" Venus smirked and holstered her gun, one eyebrow raised. Speedy looked mildly offended, and Pet still didn't speak, just let her probing eyes flick from Speedy to Venus wildy.

An awkward silence filled the room. Speedy and Venus held each other's gaze, watching each other's every move. Venus let her hand rest on her holster, ready to withdraw and fire if any threat arose. Venus flung her long hair over her shoulder and smirked, her glare boring hate into Speedy. Finally Venus spoke,  
"Well, maybe you'd like to explain why you're here?" It wasn't a question. Speedy glanced at Pet, who remained silent. Finally, Speedy blew out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.  
"I'm not completely sure. One moment we were in there-" she gestured toward the portal, the eerie purple light pulsating. "-and then we showed up here." Speedy gulped, hoping that her vague answer wouldn't arouse Venus to anger.  
Venus locked eyes with Pet, her hand gripping her holster even tighter.  
"Why won't she speak?" Venus asked, not even bothering to look at Speedy.  
"She..." Speedy's mouth went dry. She could see the panic in Pet's eyes and she took a deep breath to clear her mind and come up with some sort of answer. "She can't."  
Venus whirled, obviously noticing Speedy's hesitance and vague answer.  
"Oh? She can't? Please, do tell." Venus pulled out her gun and leveled it at Speedy's head. Speedy paled and sweat rolled down her back. Speedy looked to Pet and gasped. Venus followed Speedy's gaze and her eyes narrowed, her muscles flexing.  
Pet's eyes opened and her eyes seemed to glow a dark purple. No, they were glowing. At first, softly, but the light grew stronger. Heat emanated from Pet's skin and a faint aura to match her eyes. She spread her wings slowly, unfolding the dark, and yet graceful, endedragon wings. She was beautiful, and terrifying, both at the same time. Her wings stretched out and amethyst particles floated all around her.  
At an impossible silence, she lifted off the ground and uttered a low growl. Venus snickered and jerked her gun towards Pet, firing twice. Speedy gasped and Pet swooped, dodging both bullets easily. Pet let out a screech and charged towards Venus, grabbing her by her arm and throwing her aside.  
Landing behind Speedy, she wrapped her arms around her and flapped her wings backward, flying through the portal. Venus screamed in rage and stumbled after them, throwing herself through the portal.

The blast of heat sent them to their knees as they gasped in the humid air. Speedy spat the reddish dirt out of her mouth and looked up. Pet sat crouched, watching the portal, ready to attack. Speedy looked around. Lava pooled around her and fires cracked and sparked.

A scream ripped Speedy om her thoughts and she whirled around just in time to see Venus and Pet charge at each other. Speedy eyes went wide and her heartbeat pounded in her ears. She screamed as Venus emptied her gun, the bullets flying straight at Pet.

Speedy's sight fogged with red. Clenching her fists, she spread her wings. Her wings extended out to her sides and a blinding aura encircled Speedy. Her battle cry ripped through the air and she launched forward, straight towards Venus.

Venus' eyes widened as they collided. They tumbled down the slope, scratching and punching and kicking. They separated at the bottom, but came immediately back together. Though her gun was empty, Venus slammed it into the side of Speedy's head, causing a massive headache and making her lose her balance.

Venus reached down and grabbed Speedy's wing, spinning her around and throwing her into one of the fires. Speedy screamed and pain and rolled out, stopping just feet away from Venus. Venus ran forward, but Speedy swiped her wing forward and tripped her. Venus landed flat on her back writhing in pain just as Speedy clawed at the red dirt and threw into Venus' face.

Speedy quickly ran forward and grabbed the gun that lay in the fire. The metal was hot and burned Speedy, but she took it and slammed it down on Venus' temple, knocking her out cold.

Speedy stumbled back, the adrenaline still running through her veins. She stretched her aching muscles and rushed back up the bank where she found Pet a little ways off from the portal, lying unconscious on the ground.

"Pet!" Speedy's voice was hoarse and her tears mixed with the sweat running down her sooty face. She rushed to Pet's side and cradled her, searching for wounds, but was shocked, and thoroughly relieved, that she hadn't been injured at all. She gently shook Pet's shoulders.

"Pet, come on. Wake up!"

Slowly Pet aroused, groaning, but not speaking. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with Speedy's. Although her mouth was covered by her black mask, Speedy saw the smile in her eyes.

"It's okay," Speedy reassured her as she gestured towards Venus. "I knocked her out with her gun."  
Speedy glanced at her right hand which was now red and blistering from the hot gun. It hurt to flex it, but she'd survive.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Speedy asked as she shifted her attention back to Venus. Before Speedy could make a decision, she heard a loud grunt and she and turned, jumping to their feet.

Speedy screamed. There before them was a zombie pigman. She had heard about them, but had never actually seen one before. The pigman turned toward the sound and grunted. They were more horrifying than Speedy'd imagined.

Its pink skin was edged with green, decaying skin and bone was showing in more than one place. It had a loincloth tied around its waste and a golden sword in its hand. Its pig snout sniffed the air and it grunted again, keeping a watchful eye on Pet and Speedy.

A mournful screech pierced through Speedy's thoughts and she looked up to see a ghast, floating right above them. It's nine legs dangled from its huge body and tears streamed down its face.

Its eyes opened, glowing a fiery red. Then it opened its mouth and and enormous fireball came hurtling straight at Speedy and Pet.

Pet froze with fear, and Speedy struggled, trying to drag her away. Seeing that Pet wasn't going to move, Speedy lifted up one hand and, palm outward, shot a massive blast of lightning into the fireball. The lightning, white and blinding, sizzled across the fire. But Speedy had made a mistake; heat enraged the fireball even more, and it got faster, supercharged by the lightning. Suddenly, adrenaline seemed to kick into Pet. She whimpered and ran out of the way, seeming to forget about Speedy completely. Speedy was left there alone, but she unfolded her massive wings and flapped straight up.

The fireball left a smoking crater in the red sand, and it had caved in. Patches of flame danced around the hole, and lava started pouring in. Suddenly Pet glanced worriedly at Speedy, who landed silently next to the purple-haired girl.  
"What is it?" Speedy asked, her probing eyes locked onto Pet's. Pet pointed towards the hole swiftly, then made a finger gun and clamped one hand over her right eye.  
"The girl? Venus? Are you saying we should go get her?" Pet nodded furiously, and Speedy sighed, her eyes flickering over the pit.  
"You stay here, I'll go find her. I'll be right back." With outstretched wings, Speedy ran over to the edge of the pit and jumped, curling her wings against her in a fierce nosedive.  
Meanwhile, Pet stood by the pit, watching it worriedly. There was a lot of lava in there, and Venus, who was probably dead by now. She didn't know why she wanted to rescue the girl; she was mean and vicious, but Venus was a good fighter, and they needed protection here, in the Nether.  
Pet leaned back against a wall of reddish stone, curling her wings in close to her. She didn't notice the lean, red-haired girl as she came up behind her, clamped her hands over her mouth, and towed her away.

Speedy shielded her face with her arm as she dove into the smoky haze. The crater was full of lava and fire and she had a hard time finding a place to land. She began to search, but didn't find her. Lava was pouring down and filling the crater fast, and Speedy began to wonder if she'd come too late. The lava slowly rose, filling the crater slowly until Speedy had to take to air to keep from getting burned. Finally she gave up, knowing it would be hopeless. She flew up, spiraling towards the exit. She wondered how Pet would respond to this. Speedy was more than positive that the girl was dead. She continued a little longer, then decided to fly on up. She flew slowly, wondering how she should tell Pet.  
She flew up and over the edge, landing softly on the red dirt. She glanced to where she'd last seen Pet, but there was no trace of her. A lump formed in her throat as she whipped around, looking nervously for her.

"Pet?"

She went to where she'd last seen her and saw something unexpected. Footprints. But there were two sets. Speedy broke into a run, following the tracks. The footprints gradually became more and more apart, showing that they were running. Or maybe the kidnapper was running and dragging Pet along.

Speedy continued warily. She hoped to catch them by surprise. She came to an abrupt stop near the edge of a cliff where the footprints ended. She looked up and gasped. It was a sea of lava!

She jumped back, wondering what had happened to Pet. She shivered despite the sweltering heat. Her eyes scanned the lake, spotting a structure out in the distance. It was a dark, red-brown castle that stretched out across the lava. Bright yellow fireballs lingered in the air above it and redstone torches lined its walls.

An idea popped into her head and she held onto it, the only hope she had left for Pet. What if the kidnapper had forced Pet to fly? Or maybe Pet had escaped and fled to the castle? Speedy launched into the air, flying high above the lava.

She cautiously approached the fortress, her eyes keeping sharp watch over everything. She let out a yelp as a fireball flew past her and exploded into the castle wall.

She looked up and paled. Several blazes hovered right above her, growling lowly as they spat fireballs right at Speedy.

Speedy's eyes widened in fear, and she began a wild dance through the air as she dodged the flames. Her wings, feathery and massive, carried her through the air effortlessly, and her hands clenched tightly to her side as she dove up and down, trying to get into the castle. Soon enough she dove out of the blaze's sight and soared through the small opening in the side of the cliff of red sand to the other side of the castle, blasting it open with a sheer bolt of lightning. It was dark and made of this brownish, reddish brick that was hard under her feet. The windows were tiny and let a little red light seep through the otherwise dark hallways. Speedy shuddered. This was the completely opposite of her home; everything looked like blood and heat stifled the cramped hallways. A metallic taste stung in her mouth; she had to get out of here, and quickly.  
Folding her wings in to her side, Speedy ventured through a hallway, piercing eyes narrowed. She let her long, graceful fingers brush against the wall as she moved, noting the corners at which she turned by using her powers, and lightning, to quickly inscribe a small lightning bolt into each corner brick. Soon enough, Speedy heard a low whimpering, but that was it. It sounded strangely unlike Pet, but Pet didn't sound like herself when she was frightened. Speedy crept around a corner and found a dim room with a low ceiling. A fence, made of the same brick as the rest of the castle, connected the red floor to the red ceiling. Pet was bound there, muffled with black cloth. Since black cloth already covered her mouth, it had been drawn over her eyes. Strange, reddish handcuffs that seemed to be made of light glowed over her wrists and ankles, and they also wrapped around her knees and elbows, tying her to the pole and various bolts around the room. Whoever had imprisoned her friend had been very careful, even though they weren't there. Speedy reached towards Pet, who couldn't see her, and tried to take off the black cloth covering her eyes. Shockingly, it wasn't cloth; it seemed like liquid coal, and it was scalding. Pet was being burnt; her eyes were being burnt!

Speedy mustered her courage and ripped off the coal, throwing it onto the floor. Her fingers tingled, then started hurting crazily. The melted coal seemed like something only someone with powers could create, and, so far, Speedy hadn't figured out if Venus had powers.  
She looked towards Pet, who's eyes were intact, surprisingly. Her eyes widened and she flailed around, then winced, as if her cuffs were burning her. Pet's eyes were wide in shock and she kept shaking her head. With one hand, she made a flapping motion to the exit, but Speedy shook her own head firmly.  
"No, you're getting out of here. I can't leave you here alone."  
Pet's eyes creased in sadness, her eyebrows furrowed in despair. The big indigo pools pleaded silently with Speedy, but after a moment's hesitation, she shook her head once more. "Pet, I'm not leaving you here. You're my only friend." Pet shook her head once more in defeat and went slack, presumably trying to help Speedy, who crouched down with her back towards the doorway, and only exit. She tried to undo the handcuffs somehow, but they were as scalding hot as the coal. She didn't understand how Pet wasn't screaming, but she watched Speedy narrowly. The cuffs didn't seem to bother her.  
Suddenly Pet's eyes widened again and she flailed around, her optics trained on the doorway. She continued flailing, but Speedy didn't turn around. She had to try to get these cuffs off; it didn't bother her if Pet was having some weird seizure.  
Speedy didn't notice until the last second; somebody tied a cloth, a real one this time, over her eyes and mouth and picked her up by her legs and arms, carrying her, screaming and fighting, away from Pet. A sneer touched Speedy's ears, a sneer and a voice; Venus!  
"You're in my domain now, little girl. Don't even try to run."

Sophie woke in a cold sweat, her heart beating wildly. She'd just had another one of her nightmares. She closed her eyes tightly and turned to her side, massaging her temples as her headache pounded on. She couldn't get those eyes out of here head; purple and glowing, always watching. But something was different this time. The eyes showed fear and helplessness.

Sophie was beginning to wonder if these dreams were purposefully mean't for something. She rolled out of bed, changed her shorts for jeans, and walked out of her bedroom, glancing sadly into Speedy's empty room. Speedy still hadn't come home.

Now Sophie was worried. Speedy should have been home by now. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen, getting a glass of water to calm her down. She saw a movement in the corner of her eye and she jumped, dropping and shattering the glass.

Was she seeing things? Suddenly the room grew warmer and warmer until it was stifling hot. She held her breath, frozen in shock. Everything began to turn red and brown. The kitchen disappeared into a dungeon-like room. A girl sat in a corner. Blindingly bright circlets of light wrapped around the girl's wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles. She opened her eyes, a purple light shining from them.

Sophie screamed, jumping back. The eyes were the same as the ones from her dreams. The girl's mouth was covered with a black mask and she stared pleadingly at Sophie. Suddenly Sophie's mind filled with images of lava, fire, fighting, a large castle-like structure, and-

Sophie gasped as a scene of Speedy flashed into her mind. Speedy's voice was quiet as she spoke,

"Pet, I'm not leaving you here. You're my friend." Speedy struggled to undo the bindings on the other girl - or Pet as Speedy had called her - but suddenly a black mask covered Speedy's face and a figure appeared behind her, dragging her back.

"You're in my domain now, little girl. Don't even try to run." The red-haired girl said as she dragged Speedy out of sight.

Instantly Sophie was back in the kitchen, gasping in the fresh, cool air. It took her a moment to regain her balance, but when she did, she bolted out the door.

Wherever Speedy was, she was going to find her, even if she had to die for her.

ophie had put no thought into putting on clothes or taking anything with her. She had on her pajamas and her bedhead hair, and she looked vicious.  
Sophie stomped across the front yard and stopped for a moment. She had no idea where Speedy was, and that place that they were in, it looked frightening. It was red and burning and scary, Sophie shuddered at the thought of it. But she had to pull through and save Speedy!  
Sophie grimaced and tried to figure out how to get there. Maybe if she went into Speedy's mind, she could go there... she had no idea how that'd work, but it was worth a try.  
Sophie closed her eyes, scrunching them together, and crossed her arms over her stomach.

Sophie gazed at the portal, its glow reminding her of Pet's eyes. She'd never been to the Nether before, but she'd heard of it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, stepping through the portal.

She emerged on the other side and stumbled, gasping in the humid air. It took her a moment to regain her composure. She looked around, having no idea where she was or where she should go. She thought for a moment. Should she maybe send a telepathic message to Speedy? No one knew that she had a power; well, besides the people who were hunting her.

Sophie pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She shouldn't be thinking about that right now. She had to help Speedy.

A migraine flared and she lost balance, stumbling back and falling onto something that let out a squeal. She yelped and scrambled back to her feet, turning around just in time to dodge a swing of a sword.

Sophie's stomach flipped as she looked at the horrid creature. It was a zombie pigman. The pigman grunted angrily and lunged forward, swinging its golden sword left and right. Sophie jumped and sidestepped, barely escaping the sword.

She turned and fled, climbing up a slope. She heard another squeal and the heavy thuds of footfalls. She looked over her shoulder and saw that another pigman had joined the chased. She panted the rest of the way up the rocky hill, grabbed a large quartz and launched it. The rock hit one of the pigmen in the head and he toppled over unconscious, dropping his sword.

Sophie skidded down the slope and grabbed the sword. It was long and sharp, almost too heavy for Sophie. She held it with both hands and lifted it off the ground, turning just as the other pigman slammed his sword down on hers. The metal vibrated horribly and Sophie almost dropped her sword.

She jumped to the side and blindly jabbed the sword into the pigman's abdomen. It squealed and collapsed dead. Sophie's heart pounded hard. As she ran, she found footprints and followed them. More zombie pigmen started to chase Sophie and they growled and sealed loudly.

The sword slowed Sophie down, but since it was the only way she could protect herself, she held tight to it. She continued to follow the tracks, slashing her sword every time a pigman would draw near to her.

She skidded to a halt, barely managing not to fall off a cliff into a sea of lava. She lifted her eyes and saw the castle, the one she'd seen when Pet entered her mind.

Coming back to reality, she stepped to the side as a herd of pigmen ran past her and off the cliff, their squeals filling the air.

Sophie ran a good distance from the edge of the cliff and made the long way around to the castle. A cramp formed in her side and slowed her down even more, not to mention the new mob of zombie pigmen that we chasing her now.

Finally, she arrived at the fortress, drenched in sweat and ready to pass out. She ducked inside a large hole in the wall, avoiding the fireball a blaze sent hurtling towards her. She glanced around as she came to an intersection of hallways. She decided to keep going straight since that seemed to go deeper into the castle.

After several twists and turns and backtracking on numerous occasions, Sophie finally had to admit it.

She was lost.

Sophie stood, staring at the fortress laying before her. She had to rescue her friend, even if she didn't know her well, she might be the only person that hadn't tried to take her and expieriment on her. Taking a step onto the warm bricks, Sophie quickly grabbed out a dagger she had taken with her. Wait, why hadn't she used this to fight the pigmen? Nevermind that, she spotted a dim light. It seemed to glow. She turned the corner slowly, and cautiously. Only to spot a small piece of light, electricity was flowing all around it, it didn't look solid, or safe to touch. She looked ahead to see another of the glitchy lightning bolt-like devices. Turning the corner for the third little bolt, she was spotted by a girl that seemed to give her a headache. She felt like she had some... connection to the girl who was staring into her soul.

"Looks like your friends sent another joke of a superhuman. Now, what can you do? Tell me before I... make you" The girl, known as Venus lashed out quickly. Drawing her pistol.

"I... I... don't really have a p-" shuttered Sophie, being cut off.

"Let's make this quick, I wanna get home in time for training" Venus darted a ball of flame straight towards Sophie, for her only to be saved by a floating ghost like creature shooting another ball of flames, exploding and knocking her to the side. Sophie dodged here and there, trying to focus on both finding Speedy, and giving Venus a headache.

But Venus had such little of a mental signal. It was like she had no brain. Then something sudden rushed from the little memory Venus had left into Sophie's mind. They were sisters.

Venus seemed to realize it just as Sophie did, but Venus still had little sympathy, and spun Sophie, into a room, locking the door. Sophie was trapped in a room like the others.

"I.. failed them... I didn't make it. I failed, the only person that didn't try to trap me in."  
A tear dropped from the discouraged girl. She grabbed the lock, and tried to wiggle it. If only she had something sharp. The bolt! It was just outside the door. If she could grab it, and not get killed, she could escape. Reaching her small fingers beneath the door, she only pushed it farther away. Then, looking towards the other side of the room, she saw a chain, most likely meant for her. Rushing towards it, she quickly grabbed it, throwing one end underneath the door and holding onto the other. She threw it around the lightning bolt, and pushed her finger harder and harder until she reached the other end of the chain. then grabbing both ends of the chain, she pulled in the bolt. The hole was made for a jaggered key. Glancing down, she touched the hot bolt. Who made it? Was it that girl Speedy? It was probably just something random from the strange world. She would have to wait until the girl was gone.

Hours seemed to pass, she watched under the small window of the door as two black boots only stood, not moving. She dozed to sleep, even under the unlivable conditions. She awoke in a black void, voices seemed to scream and whisper simoltaneously that she had failed. She was overcome by her own thoughts. Her ability had entrapped her into herself. It couldn't be fair. She seemed to re-awake somewhere else, quickly let down by the fact she was still trapped. She looked outside, the boots were gone! She had a chance. Wiggling the bolt as fast as she could, she quietly opened the door. She ran quickly, checking the rooms near her before persuing the strange bolts that had saved her. At the worst possible time, ghosts, seeming to be made of fire, came rushing at her. Sophie instinctively ran, towards the blue light. Into a room with a shut door, She spotted Speedy, lying on the floor, looking dead, with tan skin and black eyes. Speedy awoke at the mention of her name, popping up, but only to realize she was chained to a post. Next to some random weirdo, who was later found to be "Zach". Untying Speedy first, Sophie looked at the strange boy, and before she could speak, Speedy's arms were moving so fast untying Zach, Sophie had nothing to say. Only a surprised mind. Speedy did not try to capture her because Speedy was not normal either. Speedy quickly realized her mistake, pausing, then looking at Sophie, guiltily, Speedy quickly tried to blur out:

"I can- I mean, I could ex-"

Sophie quickly cut her off saying "It's fine, I have an ability too. I didn't want you to know, I thought you might try to capture me too"

"No.. It's... Let's talk about this at a better time, shlal we?" Questioned the alert girl.

"The three hurried out the door, when Sophie turned to leave, Speedy stopped her by grabbing her arm and only pointing to a room across from the one they were just in. As they opened it, Speedy imediatly recieved a hug from the girl who had telaported her way out of her chains, after of course Speedy had earlier taken the cloth off her eyes to allow her to see. The girl could only not escape the room. Sophie didn't ask any questions to Speedy about the girl as they ran as fast as possible to escape the endless maze. Eventually they did, and on their way to the portal, they met not one, but two girls in black leather clothes. Speedy pulled her hood's edge up tighter to ensure it would not fall, Sophie pulled out a sword, and the Ender girl showed two sharp fangs. While, Zach only stood confused about what was going down.

"Back off, you're outnumbered" Spurted out sophie

"Back off, you're outpowered" spurted out the newer girl, with scarlet hair.

The scarlet hair girl drew her bow, and Venus drew her gun.

"Now, what do you want, since you somehow escaped, maybe you're ready to give me an answer." Confidently spoke Venus.

"We don't want anything, we didn't even get here on purpose. The portals must of been interrupted. Now, let us go."

Venus opened her mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted by another ghost like creature. It wasn't one, it was an army! While the two scarred girls looked attentively, the three others dodged Fireballs here and there, and ran through the smoke to the portal. The three were split, being distantly followed by Zach. Sophie was quickly stopped by the scarlet haired girl, with blood running down her oddly shaped jaw, the girl pulled her sword and prepared to stab sophie, but was quickly thrown over by the Ender girl. All seemed to jump into the portal, for many different reasons. They appeared somewhere different, the world looked like it had been set on fire.

The world that lay before them was in flames. No quarrels seemed to matter. Everything the girls that lived there had known was in ashes. But, it had done more to some than others, apparently, Scarlet was somehow glitching. She suddenly jumped on Venus and held her in a headlock, while the other three stood stunned, not sure if this was regular for the two or not. The Ender girl jumped on Scarlet and pulled her off. Speedy stepped forward, and looked at Scarlet for a moment, who was being held back by Ender. Speedys eyes started to glow like stars, and Scarlet slowly lost feelings in her muscles, and fell to the ground. Speedy fell too, extremely exhausted.

"Scarlet? Why would you- unless Dr. Serpente.. Ordered you to- but why would he?" Venus seemed for once shocked at her, once, friend. Scarlet only turned her neck and growled. Venus wrapped cuffs around her, while the three other girls stared, curious of whether to attack or not. Venus suddenly turned her head towards them, and asked "This could be the end of the world, Serpente is creating drones and calling them, that's why scarlet is messed up. If any of you are gonna back out, nows the time. Otherwise, we have to save this world, and possibly others."

Training began in an unmeasurably large underground room, being held up by pillars and made of concrete. Ender and Speedy trained with holographic displays, the room they were in was apparently a bunker Venus had created herself. Sophie was found sitting on a bench, unable to train, for her power wasn't physical.

"Take me into your mind." Commaned Venus.

"What? No! How did you even-" Sophie was extremely puzzled.

"You're my sister, I was too young for them to think to wipe my memory."

Training began, inside Sophie's mind, and occasionally they trained with holography,Venus taught Sophie what she would need to know to take down the man who had created her.

As Dr Serpente worked, his power only grew. Imagine hundreds of Scarlets, facing against 4 girls, aged 14-17

Venus was shocked.  
She was a shell, a third of her self. Scarlet, her only friend, practically her sister.. killing her?  
She absentmindedly looked at Sophie, who was struggling to knock around a punching bag. Without doing anything, she turned her head away again to think about her situation.  
She had known Scarlet was different; she was practically a cyborg, but she had always seemed human. She was always funny, and cocky, and, well, human. Venus continued to be shocked.

Two days later, Venus had gotten over Scarlet and was working on helping Sophie. She told her where to keep tension, where to aim, how to punch, how to kick, how to use a knife, how to use a gun. Venus never once let Sophie touch her own pistol; it was hers, and hers only. Sophie was learning quickly, especially with Venus reading her mind. And Sophie learned about Venus, as Venus made more of a connection with her. She knew why Venus was so mean, was so secretive, was so mysterious. She knew why Venus could handle a gun and why sometimes she still stared at Scarlet with nothing but sadness in her gaze. But Sophie didn't know Venus, at least not fully; and she had to be more concentrated on training, anyway.

Meanwhile, Speedy worked on the other side of the room with Pet. Now, Pet was dangerous, and a good fighter, but it was a little hard to teach her or speak to her or see if she understood something when she didn't, well, speak. Speedy tried to coax Pet into talking, but she was stubbornly silent. Her gaze was wide, as if she was trying to send Speedy some sort of message with her eyes, but it obviously didn't work. She still understood nothing, and could only watch as Pet crushed the holographs with claws and some sort of eerie gas that floated from her body, that the holographs simply collapsed in. Speedy only worked on using weapons other than her usual sword; she could punch and kick and defend herself, but she wasn't weapon-handy, like Venus. She found solace in a pair of twin daggers; her speed made her deadly.

Venus was crouched in the corner of the room, watching Scarlet, who struggled against her bonds and winced each time she touched the burning coils that bound her to the wall. She had her eyes trained firmly on Speedy, who was practicing closest to her, and in her gaze was something feral. Her eyes were piercing and mean, and totally unlike her. Venus couldn't understand why Serpente would do this to her, why he would do this at all. Of course, he was crazy, but not Hitler-crazy, just a serial killer.  
Venus chuckled to herself, shaking her head, sending waves through her thick hair. Just a serial killer; to some people, that sentence would be so ironic it would hurt. To her, it was nothing. She lived, practically, with a psychopath, a murderer. She was just used to it, just fine with it. But she wasn't fine when he was trying to kill her. Sure, the drones were easy to defeat. They were like zombies; one wasn't THAT much of a scare, but if a ton were grouped together, her, Sophie, Pet, and Speedy would be obliterated. Crushed. Destroyed. Venus had to find a way to save them, save the world. Even though it didn't all rest on her lithe, lean shoulders, she felt like it did.  
She was Atlas, the titan holding up the world.  
But the world was crumbling.

Sophie sighed and leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. She flexed her fingers, her knuckles already bruising. She knew she hadn't been training long, but she still felt she could do better. The only thing she was progressing in was her telepathy. Sophie still felt uneasy about that. She'd tried for years to keep it secret. And now everyone knew. Venus was training her to sneak past anyone's mental security undetected and to maneuver though different thoughts.

Sophie wondered how Venus knew so much about telepathy, and why she was letting Sophie see her past. The fact they were both sisters also made Sophie squirm. Of course, they had several similarities, but there were many differences as well. Especially their pasts.

"Sophie."

She looked up and saw Venus, leaning against the far wall of the facility, her bare arms crossed over her chest. Sophie pushed herself away from the wall and walked over to Venus.

"You ready?" Venus asked. She slid down the wall and sat crossed legged on the floor, motioning for her to do the same. The cold, smooth cement felt amazing against Sophie's sweaty body.

"Go on." Venus said, nodding towards Sophie. Sophie squeezed her eyes closed and focused, sneaking past Venus' mental security and into the the dark void of her mind. The air was cold, but it was warmer than last time. That must be a good sign. Maybe Venus was beginning to trust Sophie more. Sophie couldn't suppress her smile.

She ventured farther into Venus' mind, searching her thoughts. Images and scenes, thoughts and memories, all flashed before Sophie.

Speedy walked about, her arms stronger than usual, but legs as strong as usual. She peeped into a room where Sophie and Venus were both sitting down, eyes closed. Speedy quickly jumped back behind a wall. What if... Sophie found out her... other side. It could mean her end. But how could she protect her mind? What if... her new friend's the first she'd had in years, left her because they knew? She would just have to stay low while they saved what was left of the world. Venus and Sophie stepped out. Took a glance at Speedy, then Speedy darted off.

"What's with her? She seems different." Said Sophie curiously

"Maybe she has some secret, trying to hide it." Venus said jokingly, like no such thing would ever happen.

Pet had something to hide also, it was how the two met and stayed so close. Suddenly, a red alarm went off. A sector was under attack. They had to hurry, people might be in the sector. They 4 rushed away, Venus took a quick glance at Scarlet, then hurried off. They group rushed to the scene, Venus on her motorcycle, Pet telaporting, Speedy flying, saving energy, and Sophie riding with Venus on her bike. Once they arrived, it seemed like hundreds of drones, but luckily, they were a bit untrained for lack of time, one enormous mistake for such a doctor. It started with a single shot from Venus, everything went haywire from then on. Pet immediately jumped on the drones and wripped off their half mechanical heads. Sophie fought, but was most helpful messing with the heads, but she still counted slicing up about 50 of the boogars. She darted across the field in search of civilians, but none came in sight. This battle was only a distraction. She had to warn the others. Meanwhile, Speedy and Venus were slicing and shooting the drones to pieces like paper. Venus and Speedy did great doing 2v8's, even though they were outnumbered, it was easier to kill them in mass, for they were clumsy fighting so near eachother. About mid-battle, Speedy was sliced in the leg. It was a cut about 6 inches long. She couldn't fight anymore, and her energy was draining too fast to regenerate. Venus protected her, as Speedy carried herself off as far she could with her almost always weak wings. Sophie hurried across, and managed to reach Pet and Venus right before she was sliced into five pieces, she was quickly saved by Pet, who managed to tear the arms and legs off the robot.

"Wow... Nice! Thanks for the save. But listen, this is just a distraction, there are no civilians, Dr. whatever his name was just trying to figure out our powers, and looks like he saw enough." Sophie reached into the head of one of the drones and pulled out a small camera from it's eye.  
"We've lost this one. We may have taken down his forces, but he can gain them too fast. We've also lost the element of surprise, he will be developing weapons against each of our abilities. Oh... and... where's Speedy?"

"She got injured. Don't worry, it was just a cut through her leg. Why the heck does she wear shorts?" Cried upset Venus, angry she had more work to do because her comrad had fallen.

"Will she be okay?" Sophie was worried, losing a team member this early on was in no case a good thing.

"As long as it doesn't get infected, she'll be just fine"

"IT'S INFECTED!" Cried out Speedy with a pain like no other, worse than giving birth.

Venus had gone.  
Sophie had gone.  
It was Speedy and Pet, and Speedy was crying out in pain, leaving Pet defenseless. Her fathomless eyes were wide and pained, her insides twisting as she watched her friend in such pain.  
Meanwhile, Speedy sucked in deep breaths, hissing through her teeth, her leg burning. Her wings sat limp at her side, and her head twisted as she tried to deal with the pain.

Venus had slipped back into the bunker; the drones had left after they found nobody there, since they had gone out to protect the city, or what was left. She was fumbling through drugs and medicine, a long saw leaning against her leg. Her fingers, normally so graceful, were fumbling, and she cursed and swept all the vials off the counter; shattered glass flew through the air and landed with a faint twinkling.  
Finally, Venus found the syringe she wanted; she tucked it into her belt and frantically searched through the counter again, coming out with a small box. The girl raised her wide eyes, scanning through the shelves. The scars on her face twisted as she cursed again, not finding what she wanted. She turned, furiously ran her hand through her hair, turned back for a second, and shook her head, running out of the bunker.  
Soon enough, Venus had found Speedy and Pet again. Sophie wasn't back yet, and Venus shakily took out the syringe, the saw gripped in her left hand.  
"Speedy, we can either amputate it or wait for Sophie to come back, but we're going to have to put a lot of pain through you anyway. What do you want to do?"

Speedy glanced up in alarm. Amputation; cutting off a limb. The syringe that Venus held looked like anesthesia, but they weren't in a hospital. She couldn't have any experience in cutting off limbs, could she?  
"Have you amputated a l-leg before?" Speedy winced at the word leg, glancing at her own before returning her gaze to Venus'.  
"Um, yeah. I have, um, experience, with cutting off, um, legs." Venus seemed a little uncomfortable, but she didn't really show it. It was only in her faint stutter, and she bypassed her words. She did have experience with cutting off limbs, and sewing them back up again; when the rest of the drones were created, Serpente decided it was too costly to murder kids; he assigned Venus the task of amputating their limbs. Children, teenagers, would go into the lab and come out missing a leg, an arm.  
"You can amputate it now, I guess, if it'll be worse without it." Speedy groaned as she spoke, the pain lancing through her. Venus was about to inject the anesthesia into her leg when a soft pattering of steps stopped her; Sophie had come, an eager expression on her face.  
"Wait! I can help."

"Sophie, there's nothing you can do about this." Venus said as she turned and faced her younger sister. Sophie took a step back beneath Venus' glare. She hesitated.

"Probably not...but maybe you can."

Venus faltered, her face shadowed. A heavy silence filled the room, the only sound being Speedy's groans. Sophie bit her lip, unsure of what she'd just gotten herself into. Venus's eyes never left Sophie. Emotions warred inside of Venus, fear and anger mixed with confusion and shock. Venus set her jaw.

"No. No one can." Venus pulled the needle from her belt.

"Venus, I know you've done some…things…that you regret. And I know that-"

"How do you know?" Venus snapped, cutting Sophie off. Sophie hesitated. Even though they all knew her secret, she still felt uncomfortable saying it aloud. Instead, she tapped her finger to her temple and shrugged. Venus scowled and returned her attention to Speedy, readying the shot against Speedy's thigh. Sophie's heart leaped into her throat.

"Venus, stop!" She lunged at Venus and knocked Venus away from Speedy. Venus fell back onto her elbows and the needle skittered across the concrete. Speedy yelped and Pet reeled backwards.

"Sophie, you idiot!" Venus screamed. "She's dying! There's no other way!"

"Liar!" Sophie screamed back. Anger boiled inside her and she curled her fists. "You know there's another way!"

Venus pushed herself to her feet and reached for the syringe, but Sophie jumped forward and tackled her.

They rolled and landed in a heap. Venus snarled and gripped Sophie's ankle, but Sophie twisted around and turned away, scrambling for the syringe. Venus jumped to her feet and reached the syringe first, holding it tauntingly before Sophie.

"Stop wasting-" She yelped as Sophie smacked the syringe from her hand and attacked. They wrestled again, grunting and shouting. Finally, Venus managed to roll on top of Sophie and pin her wrists to the ground.

"Stop it, Sophie!" Venus shouted into her face. "There is no other way!"

Sophie shook her head and gritted her teeth as she tried to wiggle her wrists out of Venus's hold. Venus's knee was on her chest, making it hard for Sophie to breathe. After a moment's struggle, she relaxed, her heart beating wildly and her ears ringing. She looked up at Venus.

"You're lying! You know something. You know what that infection is. You know what's happening. And you know there's a cure." Sophie yelled back. Venus remained silent, glaring at Sophie. Venus obviously wouldn't be giving any secrets. There was only way for Sophie to get the answers she wanted.

She closed her eyes and reached into Venus's mind, losing all contact with the outside world.

She was in.

Speedy watched as Sophie closed her eyes and went motionless. All the color drained from Venus's face and she stumbled back. Sophie remained still, her breathing coming in short gasps.

"Sophie, stop! Get out!" Venus shook Sophie violently. "Stop!"

Speedy glanced at Pet who was crouched beside her. Pet's eyes remained alert, and yet calm. Venus was screaming now, crawling away from Sophie and holding her head, cursing and yelling. Speedy's heart skipped a beat as she watched Venus scream – in anger or terror, Speedy didn't know – and pull out her gun. Her gun.

"No!" Speedy screamed so loud it hurt her own ears. All of a sudden, darkness filled the room, but immediately the light came back. Speedy blinked. Pet was standing over Venus's unconscious body, her gun nowhere to be seen. And- Sophie!

Speedy rose unsteadily to her feet, wincing at the pain that shot up her leg. A nauseating knot formed in Speedy's stomach as she limped over beside Sophie. Sophie was still where she was before; lying on her back, motionless. Speedy turned towards Pet.

"Wha- what happened?" Her mind was spinning. Pet glanced up at Speedy. She stepped over Venus's body and came over to join Speedy.

Speedy shook Sophie's arm. Sophie stirred. She moaned and gripped her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Sophie!" Speedy exclaimed. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I- wha-?" Sophie squinted up at Speedy, then Pet, and then-

"Venus!" Sophie jumped to her feet and ran to her sister. "No, no, no, no, no. Venus, I"-she choked on a sob and gripped her sister's arm. She looked up helplessly at Speedy and Pet.

"What happened?" Sophie whispered.

Speedy glanced at Pet, who nodded. She took a deep breath and met Sophie's gaze.

"You guys were fighting. And when she pinned you down, you got knocked out or something. Then Venus started freaking out and screaming and cursing and stuff. The next thing I knew, she pulled her gun." Speedy's voice wavered slightly, and she hoped Sophie hadn't heard.

"But- how come she's-?" Sophie fumbled for the right word, but came up blank. But Speedy understood.

"I don't know. It just suddenly went dark and then the next thing I knew Venus was unconscious." Speedy shrugged, wishing she could tell Sophie. She glanced back at Pet. Indecision flashed in Pet's eyes. Pet stepped forward and set her hand gently on Sophie's shoulder.

Sophie went rigid and Speedy held her breath. A moment later Pet released her hold and watched Sophie, who numbly held Pet's gaze. She managed a nod and a simple, "Oh.".

Speedy glanced between Pet and Sophie. She wanted to ask what had just happened, but she bit her lip. She'd ask another time. Right now, she had to sit down; her leg was killing her…literally.

"Speedy, how's your leg?" Sophie asked softly.

Speedy shrugged. "Been better."

Sophie hesitated; watching Pet with a mixture of awe and terror. Finally, she spoke:

"I know how we can help you."

Speedy only stared at Sophie for an answer, but Sophie seemed too hesitant to give one, until she finally said:

"There may be an anti-dote, but it could be in enemy territory. Who knows, it may not even work. "

"Maybe you guys should just forget about me, you have more important things to-" Speedy cried out in pain  
"It feels like there are three people fighting inside of me, I mean... two... it hurts..." She held her hand to her chest, and Pet immediately telaported away, only leaving behind little purple snowflake like objects. Pet jumped onto a small hill, and looked forward at the large building that lay before her. She immediately walked in, grabbed a staff, and with a single twirl of it, she knocked out two drones. She tore the elavator doors apart, litterally. Then jumped in the shaft, and slid down the ropes in it. Next was a giant hall. It was huge, she had to find the right room. As she looked at the signs above the door, which were written in French, a huge drone, weighing most likely about 1000 pounds, fell in from the ceiling. Pet put away her staff, closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they shone so brightly they were blinding, suddenly two large dragon-like wings appeared from her back. She telaported onto the giant machine, smacked it with two metal gloves, then telaported to the legs, where she unbalanced it. Then she telaported away, thousands of feet into the air, she dived, going as fast as she could. Right before reaching the ground, she telaported back, but this time, with her feet facing at the monster, using all the momentum she had just gained to do one super punch. The robot fell, and with it, a small card that could translate the room's signs. Pet uttered a small "Thank you for you business" as her wings vanished. She walked into a dark room, where a single podium held an empty bottle. Was this the wrong room? No. The bottle was gone, and it looked like the Doctor as well. Pet fell to the ground, not sure what to think.

Sophie only looked at the purple dust, then returned to her patient.

"Isn't there something we can do? You're from the Aether right? Emotion affects health and power... right?" It was Sophie's only hope, and with one breath, Speedy was in her own mind with Sophie. Speedy's leg was healed, but she knew it was just a dream.

"This can't be real... Sophie... I'm hopeless. Go live your life. Forget about me."

"Never!" Is all Sophie said, as again, Speedy was moved into another fantasy, this time filled light blue flowers and fields of corn. "Sophie!" Speedy was again moved, next she was back home, but Speedy hated her home, and only turned the other way, away from her mother. Sophie gave one last try, at a sunset, on a beautiful hill, Speedy sat, Sophie watched the hopeless soul fearfully. Then uttered a small cry.

"You can't die! You understand what it's like to be rejected just like me! You can't go! I need you! Please, don't leave me in this world, what if Venus doesn't wake up either? I couldn't live with myself! Please, Speedy, your my friend."

Speedy stared at Sophie with black, ill eyes. Then said "Your... friend?"

Sophie started to cry "Yes! Yes! My friend!"

"You... care about me?" Speedy had two tears stream down her face. "No one ever, cared about me like this, wanted me instead of pushing me away..."

Speedy's eyes glowed light blue, it seemed like a rainbow filled them. She hugged Sophie tighter than she had ever held anyone before. They seemed to fade back into the real world, where Pet was waiting for them, just then, Speedy's leg glowed with light covering it, as the light faded, the leg was healed. It didn't make much sense, maybe emotion was what was holding Speedy back, why she couldn't heal, maybe anger was her real infection. No Aetherian had ever regenerated like that before, it seemed impossible. They hugged, Pet stared with relief she wouldn't have to tell them the bottle had been empty. Suddenly they remember a problem...

Venus was knocked out.

Pet teleported behind Speedy, without her noticing. Pet touched her once, Speedy jumping back yelling, "Oh my gosh! you scared me!" Pet pointed back at Venus, still on the floor, knocked out. "Oh.. I kinda forgot..." She said nervously.  
Pet walked back to Venus, and gestured speedy and sophie to follow. she sat down on her legs near Venus. Pet made a small gesture with her hands, seeing if they would understand what shes trying to say. They didn't at all. Pet did a small sigh, and layed her hand on her shoulder, and closed her eyes. It was silence for a few moments, then speedy got a little suspicious. "Pet?" She asked quietly. "Pet?..." she said a little annoyed. "PET!" Speedy yelled impatiently. Pet held her other hand up, telling her to be quiet. Pet opened her eyes slowly, A Blinding light shining from them. Speedy and sophie watched, shocked, not knowing what pet would do. Pet sent a message to Venus Speedy and sophie not able to hear her; "Venus. If you can hear me, we are worried about you. Its me, pet. You must come help us. I took out a few drones, one was Around 1k pounds. You must wake up if you can. We might possibly DIE without YOU."  
Pets eyes stopped glowing Brightly, and she looked over at speedy and sophie. Sophie eyed pet as if saying; What happened? Pet pointed at Venus, then her head, telling her to see if she can find anything thats going on. Venus continued to just lie there. (Continue if you'd like to)

Sophie backed away a little. "No. Nonononono. What if i hurt her again?"  
Pet looked over at Speedy, gesturing her to help. Pet revealed a small secret.  
She could read minds too. Pet touched Venus's forehead, and closed her eyes, small magenta particles still surronding her. Pet searched around, to find nothing. Although, it was almost clear. Pet opened her eyes again, to see speedy shaking pet's shoulders, saying "What are you doing?! are you sleeping?!" Pet shook her head and pointed at her head, and then pointed at a small trash can. "Wha-?" questioned sophie. Pet sighed and wrote down with purple on a small candy paper,  
It saying _I went into her mind. Barely anything is in there._  
"You can read minds?!" Yelled speedy confused, and mad at the same time. Pet nodded her head, and wrote, _Secrets Live On_. Pet wrote also, _Secrets are peoples treasure._ "Oh..." Speedy said, sounding annoyed. Pet looked over at speedy and sophie, then looking back at Venus. Pet heard walking from a far distance, speedy and sophie not able to hear. Pets eyes widened, and gestured them to follow. QUICKLY. Pet ran, speedy and sophie following. Standing before them, over thousends of Drones. Pet growled softly, speedy noticing somethings wrong. Speedy knew what was wrong. "Not yet pet! Now is a bad time!"  
Speedy walked over to Pet, and held her shoulders, sounding mad. "Not. Now." pet growled again, pushing speedys hands away, and walked over to the Drones. "Pet NO!" Pet looked over behind her, and continued walking. Pets eyes started glowing brightly, she jumping VERY High over the drones, speedy flying up to follow her. Sophie just watched, stunned. Pet released Black/Grey claws, Dragon wings, And a dragon tail, Her skin turning into a scaley black. She immediately started flying down quickly toward the Drones, her eyes morphing into Enderdragon-like eyes. Eyes still glowing brightly, she jumped into the middle of the pile, blowing the Drones far away, Suddenly, She Roared loudly, making the ground shake a little. Speedy jumped down quickly, trying to make pet stop raging. Speedy Dived toward pet. "Speedy! No!" Sophie yelled in fear, running after her. Pet suddenly sliced speedy in the stomach, revealing a huge gash, bleeding badly. Pet continued raging on, punching the drones, and slicing them straight in half. "I forgot that pet forgets her friends and everything when a dragon.." Speedy said weakly. Sophie lied down near speedy, repeatedly saying "Its okay Its okay..." "_I hope.._" Sophie said quietly. Pet flew in the air quickly, flying toward the Drone that was the biggest, Punching him in the face, Then biting him with her huge Dragon fangs. Sophie started crying, then got mad. "Pet! You need to stop!" Pet turned around quickly, staring at sophie straight in the eyes, sending a chill up her spine. Pet started walking to her slowly, growling. Sophie shielded herself for the attack, but the attack never came. Pet froze suddenly, looking like she almost attacked sophie. Pet fell to the ground turned back to normal, groaned softly, and fainted. Her eyes stopped glowing, and there were no particles, which scared the life out of speedy.

Why were the walls coming in?  
Venus couldn't understand.  
She was spread out; her long legs pressed against walls on either side of her, her hands pressed against the ceiling. They were all slowly moving in, blank white, a cube that was about to crush her.  
"Stop! Please stop, please!"  
Venus hunched over; the walls were moving faster now. She tried to stop them, but her legs and arms did nothing; shaking, Venus removed her jacket and tried to stuff it under one of the walls, to keep it from moving.  
The wall seemed to just roll over the jacket; it was moving faster now. Venus was in a panic; the walls were about to crush her, she was curled in a ball, they were coming, coming, faster, she could feel the pain seeping in, when suddenly, they stopped.  
Sure, she was in a very uncomfortable position, but they stopped, and Venus could spread out a little. She had a nagging, strange sense in the back of her head, but at least she wasn't going to die.  
All of a sudden, Venus remembered about Speedy, about Sophie, about Pet and the drones and Serpente and everyone.  
Venus was angry, angry at the box, angry at Sophie for knocking her out. She yelled and roared and was a feral beast, fire licking at her clothes, surrounding the walls, she was drowning in fire, her eyepatch was ablaze, everything was on fire.  
"LET ME OUT."  
It wasn't a question, or a demand. It was a roar that shook the walls, something too wild to come out of a human.  
A voice echoed in her head, disorienting her. It wasn't like a voice she had heard before; strangely ethereal, echoing and mystical, but it had a humane hint to it, the blank accent of a girl, of a human. Unlike a voice she had ever heard before; Venus thought nothing of it. It was only when she heard the "It's me, Pet," did she pause.  
Venus concentrated her mind on the message, focusing every little particle on the words echoing in her head. After the message stopped, Venus slipped out of her rage. She slowly began tapping at the walls; for what, she did not know, but after knocking her knuckles on the walls once or twice she found out that one was hollow. A faint push was all it took to move it open, and once Venus wriggled out, she was free, free to do whatever she wanted.

"Pet! PET!" Speedy was screaming, crying, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't care less about the fatal gash in her stomach, she couldn't care about anything, Pet was dead, she was dying, she was gone.  
"Please come back, please come back, please, PLEASE!" Speedy kneeled down, sobbing, rocking back and forth on her knees. "PET! Come back!" She lifted one of Pet's limp arms, her gaze falling on her stunned face, her eyes still open.  
"YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!"  
Sophie was stunned.  
First, Pet had transformed into some type of weird beast thing that scared her, horribly. Second, Speedy was going through some type of emotional breakdown that she could do nothing about; she hadn't known Pet much, or her connection to Speedy. This was all going on _while_ Speedy had a bleeding gash in her stomach, because of Pet. Third, Venus was still knocked out, and Sophie, Pet, and Speedy had walked, or flown, away from her. She would wake up alone, or maybe not wake up at all. Even more so, Pet was knocked out, possibly dead, even though she was still breathing, which scared Sophie even more. She paced back and forth behind Speedy, who was sobbing, leaving wet tracks on her cheeks, making tiny puddles of tears in the dirt. Sophie continued to pace, trying to figure out a way to fix the situation.  
The first thing she'd have to do is comfort Speedy; so Sophie kneeled down beside her stricken friend and put an arm over her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Speedy. Pet will be fine. Don't worry, shhh, don't worry." Speedy didn't respond, and Sophie continued repeating her words, rubbing Speedy's back, who wasn't really getting reassured.

Pet woke up, breathing heavily, gasping at speedys huge gash.  
Pet pointed at speedy's gash, then tipped her head slightly.  
"Pet!" speedy yelled with excitement/fear/happiness, pet didn't know.  
Pet didn't know what was going on, so she just hugged speedy back.  
Pet pointed at the gash again, as if asking; "What happened?"  
"Oh, that. you were dragon again, raging like crazy."  
Pet facepalmed herself, and hid her face in her legs, sobbing softly.  
"Pet, its not your fault." Speedy said, knowing her pain. "Its just how you are."  
Pet touched speedy's shoulder, and stared at her, and managed to heal her. Sophie just stared, not knowing how to act. It was as if she was in an invisible ice block. Pet gasped, and pointed back near where Venus was. She wasn't there. Pet, Speedy, and Sophie, looked around panicly. Pets eyes began to shine blindingly, sending message to Venus saying; "Where did you go? We are where you were last. Its pet again." Pets eyes stopped shining to see speedy shaking her again. "ARE YOU DREAMING?" She yelled impatiently. Pet sighed, trying to ignore speedy's impatience. Pet noticed a drone sneaking up behind sophie slowly... Pet teleported quickly behind sophie and sliced its head off with its own sword. "Wow.." sophie said quietly. She said even quieter, "S_howoff.._." Pet was panting quietly, exhausted. "Pet?" speedy asked. Maybe you should lay down. Pet shook her head, and continued to look for Venus. Venus just now recieved the message pet sent her. Venus couldn't understand whats going on, or where she was. She just walked around, slicing everything that got in her way. Pet sat down, still very tired. Pet gasped, and pointed behind speedy with a trembling finger, to see a drone, around 10k pounds, very huge. Pet yelled out for the first time speedy and sophie has ever heard her say something, it sounding echoing, soft, loud, and mythical at the same time. "SPEEDY! SOPHIE! DRONE!" Pet grabbed speedy and sophie and ran away just in time to avoid a giant sword, almost possibly beheading them. Pet continued to run with speedy and turned around, to see the drone just standing there. Pet just stared at it, it just standing there like a statue. Speedy flew up to the drone, to see if it would move. Suddenly, the drone tried to hit speedy, but she dodged it just in time. Pet was panting, but still shy because she revealed her voice. Sophie just stared at pet. Speedy, flying back to pet, said; "You finally spoke.. to save our lives? why don't you ever talk to us?"

**"She's shy, **you think she's going to talk again?"  
Venus sauntered into the scene, a smirk on her face. "It took me forever to find you guys, ya know. I was just walking around like,"  
Here Venus tugged at her eyepatch, tapping one foot, looking up as if she was confused.  
"Where the heck did they go? But once I heard all these noises and screams, I knew it was you guys; and you were probably getting beaten up, too. It sucks that you had to knock me out, I could've gotten rid of this guy much more easily." Venus cast a disdainful glance over the drone, then grinned and looked up again, making her scars twist.  
Pet was still shaking, but she smiled when Venus came along, with her sarcastic remarks. Sophie grinned also, but Speedy simply looked past her, lost in her own thoughts. Speedy was so distracted that she didn't notice the drone behind her; Venus brought out her gun and shot it down, and that brought Speedy back down to Earth.  
"Oh, hi Venus. Um, hi. Yeah. Hi."  
Venus cocked her head, sending a confused glance towards Speedy, who turned away again, continuing to be lost in her thoughts.  
Sophie cleared her throat, itching the back of her head. "Maybe we should go, um, back to the bunker. It's not damaged, right?" Venus shook her head, then turned and started sprinting away; not a cue to follow, not a signal to tell them to go after her, but they did, simply in knowing that the bunker was that way, since Venus was the one who had lived in the city her entire life.  
In the bunker, Pet collapsed in her bed, her head in her hands. She hadn't spoken in forever, and she suddenly did; it scared her, that something so huge to her could be brought out by these people. She knew they were her friends, but it still scared her. She curled up, under her covers, reflecting over what she had done. Would it benefit her, would it hurt her, what would it turn out to be like? Would they want to hear her talk again?  
Pet rolled over and closed her eyes, still contemplating. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Pet woke up, Speedy waiting for her outside. Pet went outside with Speedy, still shy/worried about when she talked. Speedy looked over at Pet, and said, "Oh, you're awake. Hi." Speedy said still lost in her thoughts. Pet just stared at Speedy, confused, wondering what shes thinking about. Pet didn't bother to read her mind, so she just walked off to explore. Venus was following her secretly. Pet walked around trees a few times, and just stared at the sky, thinking of things. She was thinking; _What have I done?.. I never have talked for a long time.. and I actually have again.._ Pet sighed, backing away a little from the lake that was next to her. Venus just continued to watch, not knowing what to do to help her. Pet heard a twig break, and looked behind her quickly, but saw nothing. Pet continued to just stare at the sky, worried, not knowing if she would get in trouble, or get caught. Pet went back home, when it was 10:30 A.M. Pet kept seeing visions of Herobrine &amp; Steve, (Her foes) killing her only family, but hasn't told anyone. Speedy noticed something was wrong. "Pet?" Speedy questioned. "Whats wrong?" Pet ignored the question, and continued walking away, tears filling her eyes. Sophie was up, and noticed Pet. "Whats wrong, Pet?" Pet simply just walked away, same thing she did with Speedy. Venus knew something was wrong with Pet, and she had to figure it out. _Why didn't she talk? Why is she so emotional?_ Venus would think every time she saw Pet. Pet sat down, near a tree, to see a vision of herobrine and steve mining together, and seeing herobrine fall in lava, to come from the undead.. And become the ghost of the world. Pet gasped, and blinked the vision away quickly before she saw anything else. Venus kept watching pet, studying how she acted, and wondering why she kept gasping at random times, shaking her head, and sometimes just simply walking away. Venus just had to figure it out, and Speedy was thinking the SAME exact thing. Speedy would also follow Pet sometimes, to see her cry, shake her head, and sometimes yell out. Venus kept taking small test, and writing things down. She figured out that Pet would get angrier every day, and thats what her dark side is for. To release anger. When Pet rages, it gets rid of mad feelings, and sometimes stress. The thing that makes her most angry is her family being killed by Steve and Herobrine, brothers forever. That mostly brings anger and rage to her. Pet wrote down on a piece of paper in purple, saying; _I Need Revenge On Steve and Herobrine, for killing my family._  
Pet would get stressed too somtimes. Speedy walked over to Pet, and said; "Its Okay."

Speedy looked at Pet, something had changed in her. Speedy only knew what it was like for Pet because that's how they had become friends. Pet knew what happened when Speedy was angry, and Speedy knew what happened when Pet was angry.

"Pet, we have to get our priorities straight. We can't go chasing each of our individual problems, or the world will fall apart before we can-" Speedy was cut off by a flash running through the sky, changing it to a purple. "We gotta hurry, we're running out of time..." Both of them ran through the halls, Speedy grabbed Venus and pulled her from under a tree, as she ran to get Sophie. Were they too late?

"What's going on? Why is the sky changing colors?" Asked Sophie quickly

"I'll explain in a bit. But we have to hurry, we're almost out of time." Speedy said before lashing out two small chips and inserting them into her boots. "Follow me." Speedy ran at around 750 miles per hour, astonishing speeds. But Pet kind of one upped her by telaporting the other two with her. Suddenly Speedy stopped in her tracks, looked and the other three and asked:

"Let's take Scarlet." It seemed like a crazy idea, but everyone was thinking it. Scarlet had been left in a cage too long. Plus, something made everyone feel a bit different, in some ways stronger. Maybe Sophie and Speedy could together control Scarlet, that is, if Scarlet even had a brain. Maybe Sophie could get through into electrical thoughts, it would be a hole new field. But in an instant Pet was there, holding Scarlet in her arms, who looked like she had been left on a deserted island for a week. Speedy grabbed Scarlet and tapped into her. Her chip was very secure, and making even one little alter could be a disaster, but Scarlet could be a huge help. Speedy got in, and disabled any Wifi connections.

"Wh- Where am I?" Scarlet asked, looking around at the people who were supposed to be her enemies, curious to why Venus had not attacked them.

"Scarlet, Serpente wanted you to kill me, and basically every other lifeform on earth. He's messing with your head, Speedy was able to breach your security and disable wifi connections. You feeling alright?" Venus was more serious than ever, seeming she didn't want to seem soft to Scarlet now that Sophie was here.

Speedy handed Scarlet a chip. "Here, plug this in for a minute or so, it will brief you on what's been going on. But whatever you do, don't retoggle your internet connection."

Scarlet downloaded the memory off the chip, and was prepared to proceed. Pet couldn't telaport all four of them, so she grabbed Venus's bike and telaported it there. The world's were colliding into each other, joining up. Only a piece of equipment developed for years could create such an event. Whatever was doing such a thing, would have to be taken down. Possibly, the city had been morphed partly with the nether, that would explain the flames, and possibly, that's where everyone else in the city had gone, they had just dissappeared to a world where unneccessary parts of the world would go, the girls would have been saved by being in the nether. If this was the case, it would make the city savable. Thousands of drones must be waiting at this power source, protecting it. This would be the big battle they were preparing for.

Pet, Sophie, Venus, and everyone else, ran over to a tall-white building, seeing thousends of drones. Pet jumped in immediately, slicing them in half, as speedy jumped in with pet, soon the drone fight was over. They walked in the building, to see a small elevator. They went up the elevator, to see Pets foes. Pet saw Steve &amp; Herobrine, standing next to eachother. Pet just stared, and started backing away slowly, tears forming in her eyes, and biting her lip. Speedy just stared at them like; _really?_ Venus had no idea who they were, nor' did Sophie. Speedy noticed pet backing away, and said: "Do you want your revenge?" Speedy immediately saw rage in pet, and backed away a little. Pet ripped the piece of cloth covering her mouth, and lunged toward steve and herobrine, sharp, and huge fangs showing. Steve stabbed pet with a sword, but pet stabbed him back with his sword. Pet started turning to dragon form whilst fighting. Herobrine did nothing but wait for steve to die. Steve yelled; "Herobrine?! What are you waiting for"?! Herobrine replied in a demonic voice, "For you to die." Steve groaned, and fainted. Pet roared her dragon roar, and charges toward herobrine. Herobrine threw a fireball at pet. No effect. Herobrine tried again. No effect. Herobrine struck lightning at pet. The lightning made the purple glow around her brighter, and her particles surrounded her faster, making her stronger, and faster. Pet reached herobrine, and starting biting him, clawing him, and made some kind of purple electric ball with her hands. Pet said in a demonic, dragonish voice, "Any last words, Herobrine?" Herobrine just smirked, and said, "I do actually.." Herobrine started chanting an unknown language, making pet weaker by the second. Speedy noticed immediately that pet was getting weaker. Pet fell, to her knees, panting heavily. Herobrine said, "Is that enough last words?" Pet growled, and stood back up slowly. Pet said demonicly &amp; mad, "WHY DID YOU KILL MY FAMILY?" Pet charged toward herobrine quickly, punching him in the stomach. Pet growled, and continued punching and clawing. Slowly pet began to regain strength by the second. Pet jumped really high into the air, then punched him in the head, making him fall through the floor. Pet continued panting, and growling. Speedy walked up to pet, and said, "I think hes gone now." Pet growled and jumped down after herobrine, still falling. Pet grabbed herobrine, and flew him back up to the surface they were fighting at. Herobrine shielded himself with his left arm, waiting for another hit. It never came. Pet was still a dragon, staring at him with sad, looking eyes. Pet whispered in a voice as if she were about to cry, "You deserve to live... I-.. Just want my family back..." Pet walked away simply, and sat down in a corner sobbing. Speedy, Venus, Sophie, and Scarlet, just watched her, not knowing what to do.

Speedy knew that she shouldn't attack Herobrine; there was the chance of death, and she couldn't do that to Pet. Sophie was simply scared; dying wasn't her forte, of course, but she glared at Herobrine and summoned a few rocks menacingly, throwing them at him, although they did close to nothing. Scarlet had simply no idea what was going on; she tossed her head from left to right, her smooth ponytail gliding through the air.  
But Venus was enraged.  
Hurt one of her friends?  
Ha, no. Herobrine was as good as dead.  
The teenager had never really looked as menacing as she did now. Her auburn hair seemed to glow, floating around her face. Each scar that ran over her arms, her face, were highlighted red. She was floating up, pillars of blue fire supporting her.  
"You, you are a total idiot. u ded m8 You hurt my friend, you're dead." Venus was eerily calm; she didn't even know who this guy was, but Pet was crying, and Venus wanted revenge.  
In a split second, she was on him.  
Fire enveloped her, and the air around them. Herobrine tried throwing fireball after fireball at Venus, but since they were made solely up of heat and fire, they had no effect. Venus leaped off him for a split second; leaving a gasping Herobrine, and unleashed the full ability of what she could do with a gun.  
Herobrine wasn't dead; she was sure, he was too powerful, but he did fall out of the building, covered in burns and bullet holes, and Venus sent a massive pillar of fire after him.  
The teenager turned around, holstered her gun, wiped a bit of blood off her shoulder, and cracked a signature half-smile.  
"Pet, tell me what happened to your family, please. I bet everyone here will try and help, everyone. I promise."  
Venus glanced sideways at Scarlet; she had no connections to Pet, but she nodded also, a grim dip of her head.  
"I promise."

Pet sighed, and told the story, in a whispering voice, still sounding like she was crying. "When i was a young girl.. I was with my dragon mom, and my enderman dad. Steve &amp; Herobrine entered the end. I wasn't sure how they got there, but my mom acted quickly. she swooped down, to get cut in the snout by herobrines pickaxe, and went back to heal. Steve shot the healing crystals, to damage my mom further. My mom, swooped down toward them and-..." Pet hesitated, but never finished her sentence. Speedy gasped, understanding why she didn't finish her sentence. Speedy walked over to Pet, and said "We can help" Pet looked up, as if saying; its impossible. you can't. Speedy thought for a moment, trying to see if she could help. Speedy didn't know HOW to help or WHAT to do. Pet sent a vision to speedy, showing her how her mom has died, so she didn't have to finish the sentence. Speedy jumped backwards quickly, and said "Oh...". Venus didn't know why Speedy jumped back, so she walked over to her. "Uh.. everything okay Speedy?.." Speedy replied, "Uh Yeah I-I'm fine." Venus looked over at Pet, and said in a serious tone, "Show me what happened." Pet sent her the same vision she did Speedy. Sophie and Scarlet just stood next to eachother, just frozen with shock. Venus nodded her head slowly, continuing to think about the vision she just saw. Pet continued getting haunted with the Steve &amp; Herobrine visions. Pet quickly saw a small part of the future, But with Steve. She gasped quickly, and looked over where Steve was, he wasnt there. Pet quickly teleported near the ground where herorbrine was, and caught Steve before he fell to his death. He teleported Steve back up to where she was with Speedy, Steve's eyes still closed. Steve opened one eye, and yelled out, "AH!", as if he just woke up from a scary dream. Pet just stared at steve seriously and told him, "Suiciding wont help any." Steve yelled out, sobbing hysterically, "I'M SORRY!" Speedy walked over to Steve, pet letting go of her hard grip, making him fall to the ground. Speedy replied to Steve, "What have you done? Why did you do this?" Steve replied, "Its a part of my life achievement list.." Pet yelled in a mad, and echoing tone, "DIDN'T YOU EVER WONDER IF AN ENDERDRAGON HAD A FAMILY?!"

Steve had no reply. He was stunned, but Speedy knew they had no time to quarrel with these people. She closed her eyes, trying to track the energy source of the device, but as soon as she did, her head was bombarded with voices. She opened her eyes, and held her hand to her chest. She jumped back up and only said "We NEED to move. If we don't get to the device in time, we won't be able to save it. I'm serious, we don't have time for this stuff." Speedy walked off, and ran quickly, to the center of the city, with the others following. Booming sounds came from all directions. This could be it, the battle that would determine the fate of the city. Scarlet shot an arrow, blowing off the doors of the building. "Explosive arrow? Nice." Venus said with sarcasm, like usual. The five ran in. Millions of drones, everywhere, they had little chance, but with that little chance, they would have to make do. Pet's fangs were drawn out, Venus and Scarlet prepared their bows and guns with special ammunition. Sophie and Speedy drew out what they could from their pockets and prepared to fight.

"Let's prepare to die, but do it fighting with out last breaths." Said Sophie, knowing what was about to come.  
"Just like Tokyo all over again, eh Venus?" Scarlet said with her french accent.

Suddenly an army of drones enclosed in on them. Sophie tore off their heads as they came, breaking their chips in their weak spots. Venus walked past them, overheating their metal as she walked through, shots running through the air from Scarlet, one shot was caught by the drones, but it was unlucky, because the arrow exploded in it's extremely ugly face. It seemed strange to Scarlet fighting others like her. But they were mindless, they weren't as high a tier as her. Pet re-did her punch over and over again. Telaporting high into the air and dropping down, but before hitting the ground, telaporting into a punching pose, bringing down drones one by one. As a drone reached for Speedy's open leg, she said "Not this time, bub." and the room exploded, being litten up by energy. Mostly being absorbed by Speedy. Drones dropped dead.

"Show off..." Sophie sighed.

"Looks like a wave two is coming. We have to shut off the reactor. There are so many, we gotta get through the wave into the center of the room." Venus said worriedly.

"Speedy, a lift?" Scarlet requested, and in that moment she was upon huge pillars, jumping, dodging shots from other drones like they were splashed of water.

Pet's wings stretched out again, preparing for more. Venus sprayed the drones with flaming bullets. They were being overwhelmed though.

"Sophie, you gotta get to the reactor and shut it off!" The ground was sprayed by Venus, creating a path too hot for the drones to even touch. The center of the path was cool enough for Sophie to run across. Hesitantly, she did. She zoomed past the drones to her sides, the device was in sight. Suddenly a bullet shot through the air from a drone, headed right for her. Venus lifted her gun as fast as she could, and combatted the bullet with one of her own, breaking both of them. They exploded and sent Sophie flying towards the device. She got into a circle that surrounded it, lifted her hand, and realized she had activated a force field. She layed there weakly from the blast, she was their only hope.

Venus grimaced as she watched Sophie, banging to try and get to the device. She kept on shooting, her pistol reloading automatically, her eye narrowed. Drones dropped around her like puppets.  
Scarlet, perched on a small ledge between two pillars, was nimbly shooting. The drones kept coming, tripping over eachother, but Scarlet was having fun. She caught Venus' eye and winked, sending an arrow over her head to knock out a few drones.  
Of course, Pet had knocked down a wall in her dragon form. More drones poured in, but with a few blasts of her mighty wings, they almost flew out, falling over themselves. Speedy shot bolts of lightning through the waves of drones, her eyes narrowed, her wings outspread as she electrified them. Sophie continued to try to get in, while Venus kept a small ring of heat around her; each drone that tried to attack her was burned to a crisp.  
Suddenly, Venus laughed hysterically.  
The battle almost stopped with confusion; for a moment there was silence, everyone staring at Venus strangely. Scarlet furrowed her eyebrows, shooting another drone, as Venus darted through them to scoop up a pile of ashes.  
Suddenly Scarlet was laughing too, as the ashes formed into something that looked strangely deadly.

"I had forgotten about this power." Venus shot another drone and put up a circle of fire around herself, shielding her from the battle momentarily. She burst out with a machine gun, black as night. It looked kind of crumbly, for some reason, but the bullets that burst from it were still deadly.  
Speedy grinned and leaped up, Venus' improvement bursting her own morale. She soared up to the high ceiling and dived down, her massive wings knocking out a few drones as she outspread them, a glowing sword balanced in her hands. The drones weren't scared; they were mindless, and they surged forward into a swinging wall of electricity.  
Scarlet, too, was happier. She had almost doubled over laughing; it was just so ridiculous, to have Venus forget about something that had been there all along, in the middle of a battle. She was still perched on the ledge, drones falling below her in a massive semicircle. One explosive arrow and a massive hole in the ground appeared, causing the drones to fall down, tumbling over eachother.

"Geez, these guys are like zombies." Venus muttered, switching between her machine gun and her pistol, sometimes firing both simultaneously. It was funny, watching her fire a machine gun with one hand, but her wiry muscle more than made up for the backlash that came with it.  
Sophie was still working on opening the force field; tapping it with her fingers, running her palms over it. Speedy noticed her, and the faint glimmering of the lights, as they flickered every now and then.  
"It's electromagnetic." Speedy said, at first too low to be heard. She took the energy from the force field, her eyes narrowed, and moved it into the drones, shocking most of them and making them fall, even though more kept coming. The force field flickered and fell, and Sophie burst through.  
"Guys!" She screamed, eyes wide.  
"It's open!"

Suddenly, Steve burst in with Herobrine, Steve out of breath, said, "Were here to help." Herobrine just stood there, with his death-stare, a black glow surrounding him. Drones continued to pour in, but slower then the first time. Herobrine just struck them with lightning throwing fire balls, and steve just beheaded them with his sword. Everyone besides steve and herobrine, went the the reactor, and Pet just stood there, not knowing if she is supposed to damage it or not. Sophie turned it off quickly, and the drones fell dead immediately. Herobrine and Steve stopped, and looked over at them. Pet stared at them, still with fearful eyes. She didn't dare get close to them. She never knew if he wanted to kill the enderdragon twice. Steve walked closer to Pet, but Speedy jumped infront of Pet. "What are you doing?" Speedy said suspiciously. Steve replied, "Nothing?.." Venus walked over to Speedy, and said it was fine. Speedy and Venus got out of the way, and Steve walked closer. When steve was infront of Pet, he suddenly jumped in the air and stabbed her in the head with his sword, panting heavily. Pet dropped to the floor, Not dead, but fainted. Herobrine just stared at Steve, shocked. Herobrine walked over to Steve, and threw him against the wall. Herobrine walked over to pet, kneeled down, just staring at her worriedly. Everyone had no idea why Herobrine would care about Pet, but he did alright. And he has a reason. He held her hand with his, looking very sad. Speedy gasped, knowing why Herobrine cared. He has a crush on Pet. Thats why in the fight, He didn't dare to kill her. If he didn't have a crush on her, she would've been dead in seconds. He only killed her family because she would've been killed by them. Pet's mom would've pushed her off the pillar, seeing if she could fly, but she couldn't yet. Her dad, would've dropped her into the void. Her brothers, sisters, and cousins would've killed her by punching her to death. Speedy was surprised, but yet scared.

Pet was awake now, still had no idea about the Herobrine crush.

All of them only stood there, watching, not sure what to think. Suddenly the sky burst with light blue, it's correct coloring. The world's were unmerging, but a bit too fast. Sophie grabbed a small device from her pocket, threw it down on the floor, and ran into the large portal it created. The others followed, knowing that if they did not, they might be killed by the world regaining matter suddenly, and things reappearing out of nowhere. Pet looked at Herobrine, about to ask if he was coming with them, but she knew he could not. so she only ran in and let the portal shut behind her.

"I'll send you the footage... sir." Dr. Serpente said hesitantly, as he sent the footage through a computer to a mysterious man, hidden behind a screen. As he watched the girls fighting each other, he paused the video. "You... idiot. Why didn't you tell me Aol was here... You complete imbasul, at least tell me there was a team, and with your two brats on it. We have to figure out all of these girl's weaknesses." Said the mysterious man as he zoomed into Speedy "Especially my daughter's..."

=Ending= I hope you guys really enjoyed this story! Tell me in msgs/reviews, if you want pt. 2.


End file.
